


How Do I Get Myself Into These Crazy Situations?!

by AngelWolf1027



Series: Episode Continuations or Makings Of [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Love, Me trying to maintain advanced words and make crack, Oblivio - Freeform, Oblivious, Revelations, Sort Of, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: So...anyone who has seen Rage Quit knows my OC (heavily based on moi) Kikie, who likes to expose secrets that shouldn't be exposed. Yea...so basically I- I mean she- is coming to knock some sense into these poor babies.





	How Do I Get Myself Into These Crazy Situations?!

**Author's Note:**

> Save me. I'm doing it before anyone else does. I think.

She narrowed her eyes as Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug's arm. She had a suspicion that something shocking was going to happen. She blew a lock of wavy golden hair out of her eyes, as he asked permission to kiss Ladybug. She knew it would happen, but wasn't prepared for the impact it would have on her. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if they didn't draw it out for like half a minute or so, but what really made her laugh and nearly cry at the same time was when Alya decided to blatantly snap a picture of it on her phone. Kikie knew it was a long kiss since Alya had enough time to whip out her phone, despite being drowsy and confused from the attack and the influence of Hawk Moth in her head. Kikie imagined that after being in that state, disorientation must be normal. But it was comical, as the giddy looks on Alya and Nino's faces were priceless. She got back to the episode as Ladybug called out her cure. She knew it would happen. The writers of this darned series really liked to draw out literally everything in the show. She spent half a year waiting for the three episode special from season 2 to come out, for goodness' sake. A part of her wished that Master Fu was wrong, but NOOOO! They just had to go back to being an old married couple and investing in whatever crap they had to argue about that didn't even matter. 

She had been watching this show since the first season came out on Netflix. She fell in love by the second season. She had to admit that she didn't like superhero stuff very much, but Miraculous had romance that wasn't twisted as much so that they'll die. As they say (in which they is anyone who knows anything about anything) "It's still a better love story than Twilight." She had read Twilight, well, half the series, so she would know. I mean, how could Edward just leave?! He thought he was "helping" Bella, hmm? Well, think Edward! Use that tiny little vampire brain of yours! She loves you! Ugh. She was getting worked up. She sat up on her bed, and instinctively patted down her leggings as she huffed. What to do...what to do...

"SHADDOW?!" The kwami flew out of...wherever she was.

"Yea?"

"Remember when I watched Chameleon and then halfway wrote a fanfic in anger about it where they learned their identities by me showing them the show and then never finished it, and basically it's like it never happened because it's a fanfic and I know this is one too, but I still wanna go and make them see what they should see?" She asked. The kwami nodded. The situation was complicated.

Shaddow smiled. "Rage quit 2.0?"

"Rage Quit 2.0"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette sighed as she awoke to her third- fourth was it?- alarm blaring throughout the room. She would shut it off, but the sensation of Tikki's little paws hitting her forehead made her quickly sit up. She shook the tired feeling away as she realized she would be late if she didn't get up NOW! She hopped out of her bed, ignoring the pain as it was a loft she was sleeping on. Who's stupid idea was that?! Oh right, hers. She rapidly searched her room for her shoes and ran out the door to the bakery, where her mom didn't give her a second thought and handed her a pastry of some sort before she ran to the school across the street and inside. Only then when she got to school did she realize her parents had schemed to change her phone's time. So, when she got there, she was surprised to see she was one of the first ones there. Alya and Nino were there. Nathaniel was asleep at his desk in the back of the room. The two lovers turned to see there friend panting in the doorway.

"Girl? What are you doing here?" Alya chuckled. The little sucker was in on it, too.

"Don't act like you don't know." She said, but with little to no malice. 

"It was for your own good." Marinette turned herself, her arms folded. After a few seconds, the girls started laughing. Alya was probably right. Nino happened to turn around at just the right time as he saw a bored girl holding a ball of light in her hands. He pulled a little on Alya's shirt and both girls turned as well. The girl finally looked up at them, with a spark in her eyes, pretending that she didn't notice them. Nathaniel didn't seem to be stirred, even with the tension in the room. The only people who could get into the room unseen would be akumas, especially since Marinette stood in the doorway and nobody but Nath was here before Alya came in. The tension thickened.

"Who are you?" Alya and Marinette growled.

"A human." She inspected her nails, looking at them through her thick hair that never liked to stay out of her face. She blew at it again, before adjusting herself so that her head was cocked.

They weren't so sure about this being an akuma, anymore. "Dang right I'm not!" She scoffed. "How could you think this of me?!"

"What?!" Chloé snapped loudly. Kikie didn't spare her a glance. "Oh, you're here. Great!"

"Who are yo-" 

"I SWEAR IF ONE MORE PERSON ASKS ME THAT! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE HAVE EVERYONE! You know, I'd like you better if you had your redemption arc already. Well, you are better than Lila, but..."

"What?" Nino asked. "What's wrong with Lila?"

"She's a liar. Jagged Stone never had a cat. Ladybug can't have a bff as a superhero." She shot a look at Marinette who had her mouth open like a fish. She shot her a wink. "And YOU were the one who said check your sources, right?"

Alya's face paled. "Yea, but-" "Did you check your sources when Lila said that to you?" 

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I guess I was just blindsided by her because she seemed so cool and she's really good at lying." At this point, even Chloé apologized. She didn't want to face Ki's wrath. 

Marinette accepted their apologies. "Now, we must expose he-"

"First of all, that's my job. Second, I already wrote a story about that."

"What?!" Nath said, still confused. 

"Just read 'Bring it on Lie-la!'. K?" "What?" "Never mind." She shrugged.

They sat in silence as the others filed into the room. Nobody noticed her, besides the five who had seen her. When Mme. Bustier came in, she finally appeared in front of them. She always liked a good introduction. The gasped as this random girl suddenly came out of nowhere. Calm...just be calm, she reminded herself as she took a deep breath.

"I! Am! FURIOUS! I'VE BEEN WATCHING THIS STUPID SHOW FOR YEARS! yEarS! AND WANNA KNOW WHAT HappEnED?! THE BIg ReVeAl! AND WOOSH! ALL OF IT FORGOTTEN! ALL YOUR HEARTACHE! ALL OF MY HEARTACHE! THINK OF THE FANDOM!" Well, she was calmer than she thought she would be. "AnD THis IS UNaCcEPtaBlE!" Totally calm.

She whispered something unintelligible that the class couldn't quite hear, and transformed into some weird wizard thing with a flash of white light. Her white crop top, grey leggings, and teal sandals were replaced with a gradient teal and gold ball gown. Her honey blonde hair was white with teal colored tips and tied into bun buns on her head. She had a gold choker. She had wolf ears, fangs, and a tail. She had white wings tipped with teal, not unlike her hair, with shiny feathers. A grey choker was around her neck, her shoes were now heels. They were golden with teal flowers lining them, and she had a large golden-hilted scepter with a floating teal ball. Her aqua eyes had no pupil. She looked like a beautiful nightmare. The class was in awe. She opened a portal.

She cleared her throat. "So, who wants to got first?" Her toothy smile blinded people. She wasn't very human at this point. Like some kind of magical wolf hybrid. Many people cowered- Rose, Mylene, even Kim. 

Lila stood up. "What if I don't wanna go?" She snapped. Kikie broke into a fit of laughter. The class stayed silent, confused. "Oh, I wasn't planning on bringing you." She wiped a fake tear.

(Cue Plagg laughing)

**Author's Note:**

> Anger always fuels me to write. The transcript isn't out as far as I've checked, so I'm doing the next chapter by re-watching the episode and it'll take a little while, so I wanted to get this one out for now. (I strive for excellence).


End file.
